


Stumbling Over the Same Stone Again

by eriah211



Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Some time after the events on Isla Sorna, Dr. Alan Grant receives an upsetting phone call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after JP3 and before Jurassic World. First time JP3 fic, written for tarlanx for the fandom stocking 2016. Thanks a lot for the beta to the lovely goldarrow, any remainig mistakes are mine.

  
Aside from the topic of dinosaurs, Dr Alan Grant was known to be a man of few words, but when he received a phone call at home from InGen, he explained to them in detail and with very graphic words why they shouldn’t bother him ever again.  
  
Billy, who was lounging on the sofa with a book, looked at him with a fond smile as he hung up the phone, and sat down beside him.  
  
“Unbelievable!” he said to Billy, anger still evident in his voice. “Those idiots that have bought InGen want to open a new park in Isla Nublar, after all that’s happened! And they've had the audacity to ask me if I wanted a job!”  
  
“I'd heard some rumors about a new park project, but I didn’t want to bother you with them,” Billy admitted. “It’s not too surprising considering the amount of money a business like that could make. It’s a wonder that it took them so long to start working on it again.”  
  
Alan stood up and started pacing around the living room and Billy realized that mentioning the ‘business’ part had only irritated him more.  
  
“Money is all those big-headed vultures see when they look at it,” Alan said. “Those are living creatures out of their habitat. Dangerous creatures. And those businessmen don’t have the slightest idea about how to deal with them, they just want to put them on display and sell tickets,” he added, finally coming to a halt and staring back at Billy with a deep frown on his face.  
  
Billy stood up slowly and got closer to him, limping lightly.  
  
“You have warned them and everybody else. Many times, in fact,” Billy said, trying to soothe him. “There is nothing else you can do.”  
  
“Still, people are going to get hurt because of their stupidity,” Alan replied, anger giving way to sadness.  
  
“No matter how much you want to, you can’t fight against all the stupidity in the world,” Billy said, putting his arms around Alan’s neck. “And you can’t blame yourself for other people’s stupidity either.”  
  
Billy kissed him softly on the lips and enjoyed the sight of the light blush that appeared on the older man’s cheeks.  
  
“When did you become so wise?” Alan said, wrapping his arms around Billy’s waist.  
  
“I had a lot of time to think about life and regrets during my stay in the hospital. At least when I wasn’t been poked at by very pretty nurses,” Billy answered with a cheeky grin.  
  
Alan frowned, a somber expression immediately covering his face.  
  
“Still too soon to joke about it?” Billy said with a grimace. “I was the one on the verge of death; I should be allowed to laugh at it, if I feel like it...”  
  
“Still not comfortable with it,” Alan admitted, smiling softly.  
  
“And with me being here?” Billy asked, trying to make it sound like a trivial question.  
  
It was Alan’s turn to kiss him gently.  
  
“The house wouldn’t be the same without you now,” he admitted. “I’m glad you said yes when you were discharged from hospital and I asked you to come home with me until you fully recovered.”  
  
“I’m glad you didn’t throw me out when I kissed you without warning on my first day here,” Billy replied.  
  
Alan laughed lightly and kissed him again. And then again and again until they forgot about the phone call, InGen and Isla Nublar. At least for a while.  
  
  
-END-


End file.
